vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Achim Krömmelholthz
}}| |border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;}}" | Achim Krömmelholthz |- style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" colspan="4" align="center" - |- colspan="1" BornResidence colspan="3" July 6, 273 AP Overfontein, Westria - |- colspan="1" Achievements colspan="3" Nine-time race winner - |- colspan="1" Racing Series colspan="3" RZOEAZ - |- colspan="1" Car no., team colspan="3" No. 93 (Kerner-Krömmelholthz Racing) - |- colspan="1" 317AP Pts Pos colspan="3" 25th of 110 - |- colspan="1" Best Pts Finish colspan="3" 7th (303AP, 304AP, 315AP) - |- colspan="1" Last Race colspan="3" 318AP Little Duffers 300 - |- colspan="1" First Win colspan="3" 299AP Karsatra 500 - |- colspan="1" Last Win colspan="3" 318AP Little Duffers 300 - |- colspan="1" Starts colspan="3" 243 - |- colspan="1" Wins colspan="3" 7 - |- colspan="1" Top-5s colspan="3" 22 - |- colspan="1" Top-10s colspan="3" 53 - |- colspan="1" Poles colspan="3" 2 - |- |} Achim Krömmelholthz (born TBA) is a Westrian race car driver in the RZOEAZ. He currently drives the No. 93 Vexagra/The Birds & The Bees Parmiyon for Kerner-Krömmelholthz Racing. He resides at an undisclosed location somewhere within the northern hemisphere of Vexillium, likely in either Eastern Zartania or Westria, but certainly forever within the hearts of his legions of adoring fans. His sponsors have made him a hero to countless thousands of men across the Greater Burovian Realm, but his true marital status is the stuff of legend... meaning that no one actually knows the truth of it. First Foreign RZOEAZ Winner Krömmelholthz made RZOEAZ history as the first ever foreign driver to earn a Crown Cup victory, as he won the rain-delayed and shortened 299 AP Karsatra 500. Krömmelholthz, starting from the middle of the pack, kept up a good, conservative pace through the majority of the race, which was delayed for 3½ hours for rain. That pace allowed him to remain in contention for the entire race. A gutsy green-flag pit stop, a simple gas-only "splash & go" on lap 170, four laps before the other leaders, clinched it for Krömmelholthz, as he and his crew decided to risk the tire wear in order to be sure on fuel. It paid off in a big way, as RZOEAZ officials threw out the yellow caution flag on lap 183 because of the growing darkness, allowing the #38 car to coast to victory. Early Life RZOEAZ Career 312AP Season 313AP Season 314AP Season The 314AP season was not good to Krömmelholthz. Despite winning the Vexafon 400 in September, he only managed to qualify for 24 races, relegating him to a dismal 64th place in the points standings at the end of the season. It was the worst points finish for Krömmelholthz since 312AP when the series returned from hiatus. Krömmelholthz himself has commented that he was unprepared for the rigors of running his own team as co-owner of Kerner-Krömmelholthz Racing while still driving fulltime after his release from Carl Sithz Racing, the only team that he had driven for in his RZOEAZ career. 315AP Season Career Stats Category:RZOEAZ Category:Motor Racing Category:Sports Category:People Category:Westria